1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to general electronic devices including an airflow sensor, a rotation signal sensor, an angle sensor, and an igniter, as well as a pressure sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for mounting, in a package case integrally molded with leads, an electronic circuit for issuing an output signal and an electronic component for reducing an electric disturbance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-11-145180, there is known a method of preventing a position shift of an electronic component by forming a recess for positioning of the electronic component to be mounted.
On the other hand, for example, a capacitor with a lead wire is also known which is used as an electronic component for reducing an electric disturbance. However, such a capacitor has problems that its relatively bulky shape impedes a size reduction and the component is easily susceptible to an electric disturbance because the lead wire acts as an antenna. It is therefore desired to employ a smaller-sized device, e.g., a smaller-sized chip capacitor or chip inductor.